No, I'm not ok i just killed my car!
by tohruxkyoxyukilover
Summary: Find out the worst ways to piss Edward off. Well kind of! Its a Edward and Bella and a Nessie and Jacob love story in some parts! Rated "M" for mature language and sexual themes.


My Ticket record with my car is perfect. I have never gotten in a wreck nor have I ever gotten a speeding ticket. Well I Guess fate has it that that is about to change.

(sorry no more squigglys)

Edward's POV

While humming along one day, on my way home from work, I can't stop thinking about Bella. I mean which is fine, but right now im thinking about my past memories of her which has never happened before.

My Fingers glide slowly over the steering wheel as I turn a corner and my heart practically jumps right out of my chest as I see another car coming right towards me.

"Shit!" I swerve at the last minute and end up in a ditch. I groan in frustration and I sigh.

"YOU KILLED MY CAR YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I cursed at the other driver as he sped off.

I Run a shaking hand through my hair and clench my eyes shut trying to even out my breathing so that I would calm down. Pulling out my cell phone from my back pocket, I call Bella to see if she is home yet from picking up Nessie from Jacob's house yet.

"Hello?" I hear my angel's voice and I can't help but smile.

"Hey Love, I need some help." I sighed, Even though I am a vampire I still need help from my wife, how pathetic!

I hear her drop the phone in the background, most likely from shock and I can't help but laugh and roll my eyes in amusement.

"You What? Can you repeat that?" She asked and I heard her small muffled giggle on the other end.

"I need your help. I got my Volvo killed." I heard her gasp and she paused for a moment.

"Wow… Edward I don't know what to say. But I'll be right there. And no need to tell me directions cause im already here." She laughed into the phone and then hung up and I turned around and behind me was her in her car with Nessie and Jacob in the back.

I slowly stroll over and sigh as I leave my beautiful Volvo behind and if I could, I knew I would be crying. My eyebrows bunch up and I put my head in my hands as I open the door and sit down in the passenger seat.

Bella reaches over and places a delicate hand on my thigh and rubs it in comfort, but it doesn't help that way. I shrug her hand off my thigh and I hear her sigh and start the car again.

"Dad are you ok?" My beautiful and concerned daughter asked, she was around the age of 15 now, and started to have interests in boys these days.

I just shake my head and groan.

"No, that bastard killed my car Nessie." She gasps at my language. The thing with me is that I never cuss unless it's a dire need or problem.

"Edward, that was uncalled for. Watch your language." I can't help but smirk, god she was a good mother I thought.

"That's not what you said last night." Jacob said, trying to ease up the tension. And I can't help but let out a bellowing laugh as Bella starts to stutter in her sentence. Jacob gets hit over the head by Nessie's fist and Bella muffles a little giggle.

"You better keep that boyfriend of yours in check missy." Bella shakes a tantalizing finger at Nessie while looking in the mirror and glaring playfully at Jacob. Jacob black gulps and then lets out a ferocious howl of laughter, causing Nessie to look at him like he was a lunatic and wiggle out of his arms and onto the opposite seat of his. He just laughed harder and grabbed her arm and held her in his lap.

"You suck." Jacob stuck his tongue out at my wife and I felt a growl come from the back of my throat. Then the funniest thing happened.

"That's what she said." Was my beautiful wife's response. My eyes went wide and I started laughing and I just couldn't stop. Jacob was laughing also and my loving daughter… who is much too innocent had a blank stare on her face. It looked like she was zoned out but then she blushed. Oh did she blush.

Nessie Coughed and elbowed Jacob in the rib to stop laughing.

"So Mom, He didn't mean that, Did you Jacob?" I looked into the review mirror and saw my loving daughter glare at Jacob.

I couldn't help but let out another fit of laughter. Oh god was this making up for my car.

Then I remembered my car. I clenched my teeth and immediately everyone stood stiff, knowing that the sudden mood change was not for the better.

With one hand I kept steering the steering wheel and the other I pinched the bridge of my nose, always helping me... well most of the time, to be able to calm down from my tense, distressful, or maddening situations.

I felt the gravel from our long drive way home come from under our wheels and I sighed a little bit. And I felt Bella rub my thigh with her hand and I grabbed her hand and placed it up to my lips and kissed her wedding ring.

As I was just about to park I saw Nessie in the back seat. Her head was lying on Jacob's lap and he was just petting her hair and looking out the window. Nessie was asleep and it looked like Jacob didn't even know it.

I sighed. I couldn't help but ask these types of questions when it was my Daughter's boyfriend and that is usually what normal dads do… Right? So I still wanna try to be a good father. So… here goes nothing. And then a thought came to my mind suddenly. _Well screw asking him_. I calmed down a little and tried to search his thoughts.

I sighed again._ No use… so here goes nothing._

"Jacob?" No response from him whatsoever.

"Jacob…?" Just a little louder than before.

"JACOB! GODDAMNIT LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" I yelled... while pretty much whispering because I didn't want to wake my dozing daughter.

He jerks out of his state of mind and almost bumps his head on the top of Bella's car.

"What?" He is confused and a little annoyed.

"I was wondering..." I sigh and breathe in again. "Are you doing ok?" I saw the shock and then the fright in his eyes, and then sudden amusement.

"Well, this is a first. But to answer your question... yeah I guess I'm cool, just in la la land I guess." He nods to you in thanks. "How about you?" He asks back muttering it and scowling that he knew he should be respectful to Nessie's parents. Well he sure got that right.

"Hmm... Well considering my current state… THAT I HAVE NO DAMN CAR NOW!!! I AM FINE!! BUT SERIOUSLY!! MY FREAKING CAR JUST GOT KILLED!!!" I all but growled out this time startling Nessie awake and causing her to whimper. I immediately felt guilty for waking my little princess up.

"I'm sorry Ness. I didn't mean to be so loud. Can you go in the house? And I mean both of you. I need a little time to calm down and maybe hunt. Can you my wife that?" I asked rubbing the bridge of my nose again as I stepped out of the car, them at the same time running into the house and slamming it shut.

OK this story was just for laughs at first but I think im gonna add… Note the fact that it's rated "M"

** THIS STORY IS BECAUSE I HAVE A LACK OF REQUESTERS!!! I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN ON REQUEST!!! NOW LOOK AT MY PROFILE AND EMAIL ME A SONG AND SO FORTH TO HAVE ME MAKE ONE PLEASE!!!!


End file.
